Redención
by Dulce de Tiramisu
Summary: No han ocurrido demasiadas cosas en los últimos años. Sakura ha llevado una vida normal, como cualquier otra joven, pero eso está a punto de cambiar. Extrañas pesadillas invaden su sueño, y una obligacion que desconoce la llama. La razón de su existencia y de su gran poder la espera allí, atravesando el agujero del conejo.
1. Cada historia tiene un prólogo

"Empieza por el principio –dijo el rey con gravedad-

y sigue hasta el final; allí te paras."

**PRÓLOGO**

Estaba en su habitación. Claro que la reconocía. Allí estaba su escritorio, sus libros, su sencilla cama, la pequeña muñeca que tenía sobre la cabecera y el nochero donde estaba la lámpara, única fuente de luz en el lugar. Lo demás estaba en sombras, pero no era nada extraño; era de noche, su hora de dormir, y esperaba pacientemente a que su madre llegara para leerle un cuento. Se acercó hasta su escritorio y tomó uno que había allí, de pastas tan desgastadas que apenas si podía leerse el título. Tenía, aún así, unos hermosos arabescos que no perdían su color dorado, que bordeaban una imagen ya borrosa de una niña junto al agujero de un gran árbol. Abrió la portada y leyó "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas". Tal vez fuera su libro favorito, desde siempre, desde que podía recordar. Había algo tan oculto en aquel relato, que le hacía desear vivir las mas grandiosas aventuras. Escuchó los pasos de su madre acercándose a la habitación, y se aproximó alegremente hacia la cama, metiéndose bajo las sabanas impaciente por escuchar el relato.

Vio llegar a su madre, su rostro oculto por las sombras, pero viendo claramente su hermosa sonrisa y los mechones de cabello que caían graciosamente por sus hombros. Se sentó junto a ella, pasando un delicado brazo por los pequeños hombros infantiles, depósito un beso en su coronilla y le tomó el libro de las manos.

- ¿Nuevamente? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa que parecía forzada. Por algún motivo no parecía agradarle mucho aquél libro.

- Por favor! – le rogó la pequeña con ojos suplicantes.

Pero en realidad ya no era esa pequeña. De repente observo sus manos delgadas y de dedos finos, con perfecta manicura, sus piernas torneadas, su cabello largo, y notó no la voz de una niña, sino la de alguien que ya se acercaba a la madurez. Esto la sobresaltó, pero su madre susurro a su lado tranquilizándola. Después de todo, si estaba con ella, todo era normal.

Su madre le sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con la tristeza escapando por las orillas de su boca.

- Entonces tendrás que entenderlo bien algún día.

Asintió, aunque no entendía bien lo que le era dicho, y se acomodó lista para la lectura. La voz de su madre parecía flotar en el aire, como un halo mágico que la envolvía en un cálido capullo y le permitía viajar a lugares inimaginables.

"_¿Podrá acaso existir un lugar así? Porque quisiera visitarlo. Quisiera ver con mis propios ojos tal cosa. Y si fuera, ¿acaso podría volver? No quisiera quedarme allí eternamente, porque todo lo que quiero esta aquí. Mi familia… mis amigos… ¿Podría hacer nuevos amigos en aquel lugar? Pero si así fuera, igual no tendría a mamá ni a papá, ni a mi hermano… aunque podría llevarlos conmigo. Tal vez no quieran ir en primer lugar, pero luego cambiarían de opinión. Seríamos muy felices allí…"_

En tales cavilaciones se encontraba mientras la voz continuaba envolviéndola. No era de extrañar, después de todo, era sólo una niña, ¿o no lo era?

Pensó que tal vez no importara mucho. En realidad, lo único que importaba allí era responder aquella inquietud que la embargaba siempre al escuchar aquella historia. ¿Cómo ir allí? ¿Cómo lograr alcanzar aquel extraño mundo? Porque ésa se había convertido, ante todo, en su mayor prioridad.

"_Me pregunto por qué lo habré olvidado. ¿Por qué han cambiado mis prioridades en el tiempo?"_

Aquí se sorprendió nuevamente. ¿Cuál tiempo? ¿Acaso este había corrido sin que lo notara? ¡Si solo era una pequeña! T vez estaba pensando demasiado en cosas ridículas. ¿Y si estoy loca? Se cuestionó. _"Aquí todos estamos locos" _Ahora podía verse desde fuera. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, de frente al espaldar, apoyando en este sus esbeltos brazos, mirando como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo sus uñas de color rosa pálido. Podía ver perfectamente la cama desde allí: su madre cubriendo sus hombros con su brazo, y su propia persona, con su menudo cuerpo de 3 años envuelto entre las sábanas, con los pesados párpados amenazando con cerrarse. Pensó que estaba teniendo pensamientos muy avanzados para una pequeña de 3 años. _"Casi me considero un genio. Fíjate que pensar tales cosas a esta edad."_

Notó que su madre levantaba la vista y pudo ver sus ojos, aquellos que no había visto al entrar ella a la habitación, llenos de sorpresa, que luego se transformo en angustia. Aún así, no detuvo su lectura.

"_Puede verme"_. La revelación le pareció intrascendente, no así el sentimiento reflejado en aquellos ojos. La luz se hacía cada vez más tenue. Empezaba a sentir el cuerpo más pesado, y un tremendo cansancio.

"…Al principio, la madriguera del conejo se extendía en línea recta como un túnel, y después se torció bruscamente hacia abajo, tan bruscamente que Alicia no tuvo siquiera tiempo de pensar en detenerse y se encontró cayendo por lo que parecía un pozo muy profundo…"

La voz de su madre la arrullaba, y un río de imágenes empezó a danzar tras sus ojos cerrados. Caía por un túnel sin fin, donde no lograba ver el fondo, y a su alrededor flotaban los objetos mas curiosos. Delicados platillos de cerámica cuyas imágenes se movían sin parar, frascos de mermelada vacíos, murciélagos que se estrellaban contra las estanterías (¿Acaso este lugar afecta su capacidad de vuelo? –se preguntó intrigada), las cuales estaban repletas de libros cuyos lomos no mostraban titulo alguno. Uno de ellos llamó su atención (No parecía notar el largo tiempo que llevaba cayendo) ya que parecía relucir en medio de todos los demás. Quiso tomarlo, pero por algún motivo, el maldito salía volando hacia otra estantería.

- Bien, esto no es nada divertido –exclamó frustrada- ¿quién quiere leer un libro que no se deja sujetar?

Bufó quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro, mientras miraba aquel libro que parecía estar jugando con ella. Entonces pareció caer en cuenta de que aún no tocaba fondo. Si seguía así, se haría vieja esperando, ya comenzaba en serio a aburrirse. Todo ese lugar era ridículo, pero ella, más que nada, quería tener la posibilidad de echar un vistazo a tan esquivo libro.

En medio de un inquieto vuelo, lo atrapó desprevenido.

"_¡No!"_

Escuchó la advertencia de su madre, que hablaba con angustia.

"_¡No lo hagas! ¡Aún no es hora!"_

La oía tan lejana que pensó que debía ser solo un sueño. Observo la hermosa cubierta.

No. No era hermosa. Aquel aparente resplandor parecía ser simplemente un truco, porque de la portada oscura adornada de inquietantes imágenes no se desprendía ningún brillo. Quiso soltarlo, porque de repente empezó a sentir cómo un dolor frío se esparcía por sus dedos, pero estos estaban extrañamente adheridos al libro, subiendo lentamente por sus brazos, zarcillos de oscuridad que se enrollaban por su cuerpo, por su garganta, asfixiándola, atrapándola, y en medio del terror y el dolor que atenazaba su corazón, quiso gritar desesperadamente. El libro se abrió, y sus letras se derramaron por el eterno túnel, adhiriéndose como una capa de oscuro petróleo a las paredes, a los murciélagos que emitían entonces un terrible sonido de agonía. La brea continuaba esparciéndose, cubriéndola por completo, y mientras el ultimo trozo de su ser era devorado por aquella terrible y dolorosa oscuridad, pudo ver aquellos ojos.

Unos ojos tan llenos de dolor que pudo conocer así, con una sola mirada, el origen del más profundo odio.

Su grito se perdió en la infinitud de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Chan chan chaaaaan…. Bien, con ésta inicio una nueva historia, la venía trabajando desde hace bastante tiempo. Gracias a la preciosa **Asuka Hime**, que me colaboró con unas cuantas dudas que tuve que me impedían desarrollar bien la idea, pude comenzar por fin y ya tengo varias cosas listas que me harán más fácil una actualización constante, sin exceso de retrasos (porque igualmente saben que hay cosas inevitables *como el bloqueo de escritor que no hay quien pueda con él, por muchas cosas que se tengan preparadas*). A pesar de su juventud, creo que es una gran escritora así que de paso, si no la han leído, vayan (vaaaa-yaaaaannnn…. Vaaaaaaa-yaaaaaannnn… *soy la voz de su conciencia*)

No siendo más, éste es un escrito corto ya que sólo es el prólogo, pero quiero ver qué tal le va. Pronto subiré el primer capítulo, y a partir de ese, probablemente actualice una vez por mes, para que tengan tiempo de leer otras cosas! :D

Ahora sí las dejo. Que tengan un feliz día (tarde… noche…) y suerte! ;)

Dulce


	2. Chapter 1: Érase una vez

Nada me había preparado para este momento.

Nunca, ni siquiera cuando enfrente el juicio de Yue, ni cuando luche contra la carta vacío. Jamás me había visto enfrentada a la posibilidad absoluta de perderlo todo.

Es curioso como ante la perspectiva final obtienes fuerzas asombrosas. Te niegas a rendirte hasta tu último aliento. Era lo que había hecho siempre. Negarme a la rendición. Nunca aceptar la derrota. Porque siempre había esperanza, porque todo podía ser mejor, porque la esencia de esos sentimientos sublimes, como el amor y la fe podían llevar a buen término todas tus metas.

Entonces era tan joven que creía que eso era suficiente, pero no es así. La realidad es mucho más cruda, y las cosas no suceden como en los cuentos, en donde todo tu esfuerzo se ve siempre bien recompensado. No ganas nada por aguantar, por mantenerte en pie de lucha. En la vida real solo obtienes dolor.

Pero aquí estaba, rindiéndome. Y aun así, victoriosa.

Ese último segundo duró una eternidad. Observé los rostros que me rodeaban, al menos aquellos que podía ver, aún por última vez. Sentí un cosquilleo recorrer mi mejilla y esconderse entre mis labios. El sabor salado de una solitaria lágrima. No sentía nada más. No sentía dolor, ni tristeza. No tenía miedo a la muerte. Jamás me había acercado tan deliberadamente a ella, aceptándola con los brazos abiertos, llamándola a mi encuentro, pero ésta vez todo era diferente, porque ahora había entendido la razón que me impedía triunfar.

Creía que para vencer debía ser la última en pie, y ese fue mi error, y fue el error por el cual perdí tanto, por el cual obligué a otros a perder tanto. Los seres humanos tenemos la creencia de que el mundo no funciona sin nosotros. Somos algo egoístas por naturaleza. Cuando la muerte se aproxima pedimos perdón, no para darles paz a los que dejamos atrás, sino para tener paz en nuestro momento final. Deseamos que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, siempre en beneficio nuestro, de haber vivido mejor, de haber logrado mayores éxitos, de habernos lamentado menos de la vida. Pensamos en que será de los demás cuando ya no estemos. Cuando pensamos en cómo será su futuro sin que formemos parte de él, lo lamentamos porque no estaremos ahí para alegrar su existencia, o porque nosotros mismos no disfrutaremos de esos momentos de felicidad.

Pero no es malo. Después de todo, sólo tenemos un modo de ver las cosas, y acorde a él interpretamos el mundo. Todos lo hacemos. Así que no es tan terrible permitirnos ese egoísmo a la hora de morir.

Pero esta vez no había egoísmo de mi parte. No sufría por los demás, excepto por los que habían partido ya, porque les había quitado esa oportunidad, la de seguir vivos. Si tan sólo hubiera entendido todo en un principio, les habría ahorrado este arduo viaje. Y los demás, bueno, a ellos les estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Y esta vez no sería por mí, porque mi existencia desaparecería para siempre de sus memorias. Sería sólo por ellos. Porque ya había podido apreciar lo bueno de la vida, y no quería que se lo perdieran.

Y ese era mi último acto. El sacrificio supremo.

Porque todas las cosas valiosas de la vida solo pueden obtenerse a través del amor.

O la sangre.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Una de las tantas cosas que odiaba en la vida era ésta, y para hacerlo peor, era algo que debía hacer cada día, hasta que mi cuerpo terminara rígido en una plancha en la morgue.

Despertar.

Gruñí bajo las sábanas, intentando escapar del rayo de luz que se filtraba a intervalos a través de las persianas. El viento las movía provocando con esto que crujieran y se golpearan contra la pared. Pensé, por enésima vez desde que me había mudado a este diminuto departamento, que debía reunir sólo un poco de dinero y comprar una gigantesca tela oscura que podría sujetar con clavos, en el peor de los casos. Así solucionaría dos cosas: me desharía de las malditas cortinas y su ruido infernal, y podría vivir en una fresca cueva donde sería feliz durante el resto de mi vida, sin que la luz del sol se metiera entre mis párpados cuando intentaba seguir dormida.

Cuando el ruido comenzó a ser tan molesto que mi cerebro adormilado no pudo resistirlo, me saqué las sabanas de una patada. Eso fue lo que intenté al menos, porque las malditas estaban empecinadas en enroscarse en mi cuello e impedirme abandonar la cama. Con un forcejeo final que culminó con mi talón golpeándose fuertemente contra el borde de madera, me levanté lanzando improperios y me dirigí a la pequeña cocineta en busca de mi siempre bienvenida taza de café mañanera. Mucho mejor que un buen polvo. Eso podía jurarlo. Con mi taza de café no tenía que hablar, ni esperar pacientemente a que se diera cuenta de lo incómoda que era tenerla allí en la mañana. ¿Me entienden?

Pero todas mis fantasías se fueron al traste al ver el envase vacío en la alacena. Vacío.

Respire un par de veces, intentando controlar mi mal humor. Me devolví a la habitación, rebusque un par de prendas que estuvieran limpias, unas sandalias y mis llaves. En un cenicero que tenía sobre la barra de la cocina había un desastre de monedas y billetes que parecían haber salido del bolsillo de un ebrio. De la misma manera los tomé, los convertí en una apretada bola y los metí en mi bolsillo. Cuando abrí la puerta emití un siseo y regresé al apartamento. Fuera hacía un sol infernal, y ahora estaba ciega.

Un montón de puntitos de luz me dificultaron la tarea de encontrar mis gafas de sol rápidamente, pero cuando pude hacerlo, logré salir sin que la luz me friera los ojos.

No puede comenzarse un buen día así. El sol en los ojos para despertar, que no hubiera café, que la luz me friera los ojos. Veía a la gente pasar, todos tan malditamente felices por ese verano de porquería, como si despertarse cada mañana fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Pensé "¿Cómo rayos lo soportan? ¿Cómo pueden ir por ahí sonriendo?". Y sí, podía parecer una amargada, pero poco me importaba, y no había muchas personas con las cuales pudiera, o mejor dicho deseara, comportarme de otra manera.

En la tienda se encontraba la misma señora de malos modales que me atendía siempre. Tal vez algo en nuestro interior, que se conectaba a un nivel desconocido, hacía que nos sintiéramos cómodas la una con la otra, con nuestras rabietas y gruñidos constantes. Exactamente eso hice. Le gruñí por lo bajo mi solicitud de café, y con un gruñido similar me contestó mientras lo depositaba frente a mí y me cobraba. Ni siquiera me había quitado los lentes. Cogí una barra de chocolate y la añadí a mi inventario, pagué mis compras y salí de vuelta a casa, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que no quería hacer pero con las que debía cumplir ese día.

Cuando sacaba el café y la chocolatina de la bolsa, descubrí un pequeño paquete de galletas caseras. La anciana me quiere, lo sé. Es por esa rara conexión que mencioné antes. Así que podría decirse que es correspondida. Al menos en la medida en que me permito apreciar a otros. Una bola de pelos amarilla pasó velozmente frente a mí y desapareció de la misma manera, llevándose consigo la chocolatina y el paquete de galletas. Bufé y me agaché bajo la mesada para agarrar a tiempo a Kero de la cola y arrebatarle de las patas el botín robado.

- Que crees que haces? Consíguete tus propias cosas. Con tu velocidad podrías robarte cualquier cosa de cualquier lugar, que nadie lo notaría.

- Pero que cosas dices! Robar!

- Bueno, y como crees que se le dice a lo que estabas haciendo?

Se dio por ofendido y me dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Allá tú. Puedo comerme esto sola.

Tomé mi café, las galletas y la chocolatina y me senté en el almohadón gigante que, junto a una pequeña mesa de madera, constituían todo mi mobiliario. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de este lugar era que, a pesar de su bajo costo, no había tenido que condenarme a un cuchitril cerrado y sin ventanas. Este tenía dos grande claraboyas a través de las cuales se veía el cielo, y la luz del sol y las estrellas, y las gotas de agua cuando había lluvia. Podía ser pequeño, pero lo atesoraba. Y era mío.

Cuando remojaba en mi café la tercera pastilla de chocolate sonó el despertador, dándome un susto de muerte y haciendo que me tirara parte del café caliente en la pierna. Otro improperio y la camisa que me había quitado la noche anterior terminó limpiando el desastre. Lavandería era otra de las cosas que definitivamente tendría que hacer hoy.

Tiré la camisa en el cesto de la ropa y saqué del armario mi bolso, que llené con todas las cosas que podría o no necesitar cualquier día. Mi polvo y lápiz negro, mi protector labial, dulces, el resto de las galletas que no me había acabado en el frugal desayuno, un abrigo, porque nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido, sombrilla, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, hebillas y coletas para el cabello, una libreta y un lapicero, un cambio de zarcillos (suelo perderlos), curitas, y otro centenar de cosas más que añadían peso mas no utilidad a mi cartera.

Cuando dejé todo listo, me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida. El champú se acababa, así que llene el frasco casi vacío con agua y lo agite hasta tener suficiente espuma, anotándolo en mi lista mental de cosas por comprar que seguramente olvidaría al salir de casa. Salí, me lavé los dientes, guardé el cepillo y la crema dental en la cartera y me dispuse a salir. A último minuto recordé mis lentes de sol, las llaves, y me bebí el resto de café que quedaba en la cafetera. El brebaje supo a mil diablos, estando ya frío y habiéndome lavado los dientes, pero no era nada que un dulce no pudiera mejorar. Otra vez en la puerta tuve que devolverme por haber olvidado apagar la cafetera, y finalmente pude salir.

- Maldita sea! La ropa!

Tendría que dejarlo para mañana, aunque no recordaba tener nada limpio para ponerme al día siguiente. Tal vez si lograba llegar a tiempo de clases, podría alcanzar la lavandería antes de que cerraran.

Esperaba el autobús tranquilamente cuando lo vi. Atractivo, alto y atlético. Definitivamente el tipo de hombre por el cual cualquier chica fliparía. No tenía nada más en que entretenerme, así que dejé que mis ojos desvariaran a lo largo de su anatomía. Tenía un rostro atractivo. Serio, anguloso, nariz recta y negras cejas. No podía ver sus ojos, cubiertos por unos lentes negros y redondos, a lo John Lenon. Bajo su sombrero tipo hongo, que me asombró lo bien que le lucía, podía ver una abundante cabellera revuelta de color plata. Sus hombros eran anchos, y me parecía que su cintura estrecha, pero no podía asegurarlo debido a que llevaba un amplio gabán negro, que, estando como estaba sentado, no me permitía ver gran cosa, más que los lugares en donde se doblaba hacia su cuerpo y que me permitían hacer una aproximación a lo que sería su complexión.

Lo que si podía asegurar era que sus piernas debían medir al menos un kilómetro. Anda, que estaba exagerando, pero si eran larguísimas. Estaba algo entretenida pensando en barbaridades cuando me sentí fijamente observada, y supe que me había pillado in fraganti en medio de mi exploración. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus lentes, y sus labios, hermosamente esculpidos, se abrieron repentinamente en una sonrisa amplia que me erizó la piel. Un terror agudo me paralizó, aunque no encontraba explicación alguna más que aquella sonrisa. Me enderecé rígida como una tabla, y agradecí mentalmente que en ese instante parara el autobús. Subí sin mirar atrás, y cuando me permití un respiro, poco faltó para que me tragara la lengua. El hombre de la parada también había subido. Se encontraba detrás de mí, su aliento revolcando suavemente algunos cabellos en mi coronilla. Tenía esta sensación, una sensación que sólo había sentido una vez en mi vida, que se revolvía incómodamente en mi cuerpo y me hacía desear gritar como una loca. Me parecía que el bus iba demasiado repleto, que hacía un calor excesivo, y sentía al hombre detrás de mí. Me sentía claustrofóbica, el sudor me corría por la frente, metiéndose en mis ojos, bajando por mi cuello hasta mis pechos. Me palpitaba una vena en la sien y sentí como mi visión se ponía borrosa a momentos. Había un ruido sordo en mi oído que tapaba todos los demás sonidos. Me recordaba ese odioso sonido de las maquinas que monitorean los signos vitales, ese constante que significa que alguien ha muerto, y en algún momento, me sentí caer. No toqué el suelo, y cuando pude enfocar la vista, esa sonrisa felina me recibió.

- Ten cuidado – me dijo con una voz profunda y pausada, mostrándome en el camino toda su blanca dentadura.

Su advertencia me resultó aún más estremecedora por motivos que no pude entender, empujé a todo aquel que se atravesaba entre la puerta y yo, alejándome lo más posible de aquel hombre. Cuando el autobús se detuvo en la parada, me bajé como una exhalación y volví la vista atrás, donde el hombre me lanzaba su sonrisa a través de la ventanilla. El autobús partió y yo me quedé allí, con las rodillas temblorosas y el corazón agitado.

_Por favor, ven!_

Aquel llamado contenía tal urgencia y desesperación que me obligó a girarme en derredor, buscando su origen. Pero no había nadie. Las personas pasaban por mi lado, como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

_Por favor!_

Me llevé una mano a la boca, con los nervios destrozados, girando la cabeza a un lado y a otro sin encontrar a quien me llamaba. Choqué con una pequeña mujer que me lanzó un improperio y por poco dejo el grito en el cielo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas mientras rendía una disculpa tras otra a la anciana que se alejaba furiosa renegando de los jóvenes drogadictos que tenía que soportar a tan temprana hora.

Me apoyé en las rodillas y traté de calmarme. Sólo estaba agitada por aquel extraño en el bus. Me sentí ridícula y me sequé los ojos con el dorso de la mano, mientras bufaba por dejarme influenciar así por extraños tipos en la calle.

Podías encontrarte a un loco o un pervertido en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora, y hoy había sido mi turno. No era extraño, y lo que había escuchado luego sólo había sido fruto de mi imaginación. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me acomodé la cartera mientras me dirigía enfadada a la universidad, todo debido a que por mi actitud tonta e infantil me había bajado dos paradas antes de la correspondiente, pero por lo menos podría calmar un poco mi ánimo turbulento.

El día seguía ridículamente soleado y mis ánimos eran cada vez más sombríos. La clase de Literatura Inglesa no había mejorado las cosas, analizando pasajes de Cumbres borrascosas que me ponían cada vez de peor humor. Por algún motivo, el libro aquel me encantaba aunque siempre tenía el mismo efecto en mí, y es que no podía soportar a ninguno de los personajes principales pero seguía pensando que era una historia de amor retorcida y perfecta.

Una pelotita de papel rebotó en mi pupitre y siguió su camino hasta el suelo. La miré como si no reconociera lo que era y luego me giré hacia su destinatario, un dulce chico de ojos negros y brillantes, con una adorable sonrisa y un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. Mi estómago se revolvió como medida de defensa, del mismo modo en que lo haría cuando te atragantas con dulces hasta que llega el punto en que la compulsión se convierte en repulsión.

No era cuestión de que me resultase desagradable, en realidad. Solo que su tierno corazón me había reservado una suite de lujo en el lugar más recóndito y preciado de su vital órgano. No es como si fuera una buena noticia saber que el tío con el que te lo montas los fines de semana ha caído redondo por tus huesos.

Yo no deseaba nada así, y siempre lo había dejado claro, con él y con los otros. Mi expresión imperturbable pareció indicarle algo de lo que pensaba, más aún cuando fije la vista en algún punto del tablero oculto tras el maestro mientras la pelotita se quedaba abandonada en el suelo acumulando polvo.

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

El reloj parecía no avanzar nunca, y una eternidad mirando al vacío equivalía solo a cinco minutos de aquella muy aburrida clase. En algún momento, el movimiento de las ramas de un cerezo desnudo captó mi atención. Era el maldito calor que provocaba olas que distorsionaban mi vista, produciendo el efecto de que las ramas se estremecían con una brisa que no existía.

Me di cuenta que en realidad si había brisa cuando un fuerte ventarrón entró por la ventana y mandó a volar todos los apuntes que tenía sobre mi pupitre. Me levanté con rapidez intentando atraparlos, pero unos cuantos lograron escapar por debajo de la puerta. Me excusé con el maestro sin esperar respuesta y salí a recuperarlos, y mientras me agachaba por ellos, vi por el rabillo del ojo unas esbeltas piernas enfundadas en medias a rayas negras y blancas, que escapaban por uno de los silenciosos pasillos de la universidad. Me levanté como un resorte, mordida por la curiosidad, y al girar no vi nada más que el oscuro pasillo. Iba a devolverme cuando la vi nuevamente, un borrón de cabello color miel que desaparecía hacia el final.

¡Pero qué demon….! – me giré bruscamente con cara de asesina serial, a juzgar por la expresión de quien se había atrevido a ponerme la mano encima cuando intentaba acudir en búsqueda de aquella extraña chica de cabello rubio que correteaba por los pasillos.

El rostro sorprendido de mi única amiga me recibió, mientras sus ojos pasaban de la sorpresa a esa expresión que a menudo me exasperaba, como si ella entendiera algo que yo no, como si todos los exabruptos del mundo desaparecieran inmediatamente eran liberados, como si la calma infinita fuera una cualidad que sólo ella pudiera invocar.

La quería, muchísimo, aunque no se lo dijera ni se lo demostrara con efusividad desde que cumplimos 14 años, pero eso no evitaba que esa expresión que le adornaba la cara constantemente me sacara de quicio.

Supongo que tenía mucho que ver con que mi capacidad para lograr o mantener tal calma era prácticamente nula. Me cruce de brazos y le mascullé.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Ella sólo me sonrió de vuelta mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. La dejé hacer porque era un vicio que tenía desde que podía recordar.

- Pasaba por aquí y te vi. Como has pasado el fin de semana encerrada en esa pequeña y acogedora buhardilla tuya, sólo quería saludarte y saber cómo has estado.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y eché a andar, segura de que me seguiría.

- Todo ha estado bien. Tuve que ir esta mañana a comprar café. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué tan salvaje puede ser salir en la mañana en verano, a comprar café?

- Podría decirte que fueras más atenta y mantuvieras tus compras al día, pero eso no va a hacer que cambies, ¿no es así?

De nuevo me dirigió esa sonrisa. Giré el rostro para no verla.

- Bueno, no importa. Igual, gracias a eso ahora tengo un pequeño montón de galletas caseras para mordisquear en clases.

- Estupendo. ¿Y qué harás este fin de semana? ¿Estarás ocupada?

- No lo sé. Tal vez el trabajo, o puede que quede con algún chico. Mikao ha empezado a mirarme con cara de cachorrito, ¿sabes? No sé porque siempre ocurre lo mismo. ¿Qué no entienden? ¿No se supone que la fantasía de todos estos chicos modernos en encontrar una chica a la que camelar sin temor al compromiso? ¿Por qué cuando quieres algo así te encuentras con todo lo contrario?

- No seas tan dura. No es como si pudieran evitarlo...

- ¿Pero qué dices? No es tan difícil…

Deseé estamparle en la cara esa mirada que decía que no me enteraba de nada.

- Bien. No haré nada más que trabajar este fin de semana. Deberías venir a verme luego. Salgo a las 10.

- Claro que sí, me encantaría. Además tengo algo para ti. Lo compré hace unos días durante el festival de…

- Sabes que no tienes que comprarme cosas – le dije mientras un rubor se extendía por mis pómulos. Sabía que estaba siendo ruda, pero ella debía estar acostumbrada. Hacía mucho tiempo que recibir presentes se había convertido en un tema espinoso para mí. Recibir significaba dar algo a cambio. Y yo a duras penas podía mantenerme a mí y a Kero, sin tener que contar con detalles para otras personas.

Su rostro se puso sombrío y tuve que retractarme.

- Pero claro que me encantará recibirlo. ¿Sabes qué? Ven el sábado a casa. Podremos salir a algún bar, charlar, tomar algo. ¿Te parece bien?

Me dijo que sí con una sonrisa, y en ese momento me despedí de ella y regresé justo a tiempo para recoger mis cosas cuando se acabó la hora de clase. La nota lanzada por Mikao seguía en el suelo, y allí la dejé. No quería saber más de él, ahora sólo era un nombre más en una lista no muy grande de personas con las que había cortado mis relaciones por completo.

Recordé a la extraña chica que viera antes. No había logrado verla bien, siempre a la distancia, pero por algún motivo había capturado mi atención. Tal vez la forma misteriosa en la que se escabullía, que me recordaba a esas películas de terror en las que te encuentras fantasmagóricas presencias en los rincones abandonados. Al hacer esa conexión un escalofrío corrió por mi columna vertebral. Podían pasar los años, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con fantasmas y demás seguía poniéndome la piel de gallina.

De cualquier modo, me interné valientemente por el pasillo vacío, deteniéndome únicamente cuando mi pie golpeó algo metálico y lo envió tintineando como una campanilla contra una pared. Prendí la luz del móvil para buscar el motivo de aquel sonido, mirando absorta el suelo de baldosas hasta que mis ojos dieron con una brillante piedra azul engastada en un largo alfiler.

Me sonó de algo, algo que alguna vez leyera en una de esas tontas novelas rosas que se ambientan en la época victoriana o algo parecido. _Un alfiler de corbata_. Lo tomé y lo admiré a la poca luz que brindaba el teléfono. Era sencillo, pero hermoso, y parecía ser de algún material como el latón o el bronce. No sabía demasiado de joyas y metales preciosos, así que poco me importó. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo y partí. Tras de mi escuché una risa queda, y con un nuevo escalofrío al comprobar que no había nadie en la cercanía, eche a correr nuevamente hacia la luz del atardecer. Llegaría tarde al trabajo, y eso no sería nada nuevo.

- ¿Crees que esté lista?

El chico se encontraba sentado en la rama del cerezo, observándola a lo lejos.

- Bien, tendrá que estarlo, ¿no?

El pequeño que se sentaba al pie del árbol miró hacia arriba, donde el sol del atardecer recortaba la silueta negra y esbelta de su acompañante.

- Tienes razón, pero… ¿Y si no la prepararon bien? La última vez…

- Lo que haya pasado la última vez no importa. ¿La sentiste? Es poderosa. Jamás había sentido tanto poder en un mortal.

- Pero ella no es una mortal cualquiera.

- Yo lo sé, y tú lo sabes. Ahora sólo necesitamos que ella se entere. Ya no falta mucho, y él se encuentra aquí también. Puede ser un maldito bastardo, pero es una ayuda que esté de nuestra parte.

- No está de nuestra parte – dijo el pequeño – a él solo le emociona la perspectiva…

- Bla, bla, bla. Sea como sea, es una ayuda, aunque sólo sea para brindarse a sí mismo con un nuevo espectáculo. El la despertará.

El joven se bajó con agilidad del árbol y apoyó su mano en el cabello revuelto del pequeño.

- En camino. No podemos dejarla sin protección, ¿cierto? Podrían intentar llevársela antes de tiempo.

Observó la cinta de satén azul que le rodeaba la muñeca y apretó los puños.

- No. No sería algo bueno… - murmuró quedamente mientras emprendían camino.

* * *

_...CONTINUARÁ..._

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno, ya era hora de publicar un nuevo capítulo. No se imaginan el trabajo que ha sido darle un comienzo que me resultara aceptable a esta historia. He iniciado una y otra vez con los apuntes, reorganizando cosas y hechos, y apariciones de personajes y demás, pero por alguna razón me siento contenta con la manera en la que he abordado esto. Igual, espero que hayan leído y disfrutado, que les haya picado la curiosidad, que quieran seguir conmigo en el viaje porque esta historia, más que ninguna otra que pudiera haber rondado mi cabeza jamás, me ha tenido flipando durante muchisimo tiempo! Y como me emociona la perspectiva de lo que sé que vendrá, me encantaría que fuera compartida.

Ammmm... no tengo mucho más que decir respecto a nada, pero si tienen alguna pregunta, duda sugerencia, etc... ya saben donde buscarme (supongo) y si no las remito al perfil para que se enteren ;) no siendo más, un abrazo y espero que sigan por aquí la próxima 3 3 3

Con cariño (y mucha emoción)

Dulce de Tiramisú


End file.
